Two Sides Of A Pony
by DarkenedWarDog
Summary: This story is about gore and horror but also a lesson on who stranger can be and how family and friends could be when no one i saround


Two Sides of a Pony

Sort of important Note: This story is also for people in real life to remember how dangerous and unaware you can be of strangers or even your friends and family.

Setting: Normal Day In Equestria

Chapter 1: Ponyville

Our Main protagonist is leaving his home aka a cave in the outskirts of Equestria to go to Ponyville for supplies he leaves his dusty caves and begins his journey it takes him about 3 hours to get there thanks to his wings. He gets to Ponyville and goes to the market to find food and tools upon there he finds Applejack and approaches her stool for some apples

, " Howdy there partner looking to buy some apples" Apple inquired

, "Yeah I suppose how much for 5 apples" Stim-Pak asked

, " That'll be 5 bits stranger" Apple jack says

, " My names Stim-Pak and thanks"

Stim-Pak wonders off and walks over to a kitchen hardware stool he browses and looks then decides to ask.

, " Got any eerrr scalpels" Stim-Pak asked the mare selling Kitchen ware

," No why would I sell scalpels?" The mare asked

," No reason I'm just a doctor that's all"

Stim-Pak wonders away and heads straight for the hospital in hopes of obtaining some new scalpels he heads into the hospital and walks up to the counter

," Hello how may I help you" said a mare at the counter

," I'm looking too see if you have any spare scalpels you see errhm the place I come from is in dire need" Stim-Pak said even though he was lying

, " Oh well I'm sure we can spare some wait here"

Stim waited until the mare came back with some clean scalpels. Stim picked them up put them in his back-pack and left on his way out of leaving Ponyville he ran into Pinkie-Pie. Pinkie then jumped out of nowhere making a loud noise which forced Stim-Pak to pull out a small blunt object and hit her in the head knocking her unconscious luckily no pony was around to see it he then picked her body up and took it with him to his home.

Chapter 2 The Real Stim-Pak

Pinkie woke up she found herself being hung from the ceiling with two ropes both on her arms her legs dangled she saw Stim wearing a surgical mask and holding a small handled scalpel but a long blade

," Wha- Where am I ?" Pinkie inquired

, " Why in my cave now stop moving and don't scream okay let me just restrain your legs" Stim-Pak said as he hooked pinkies legs to a clean piece of metal on the wall

," What are you going to do" Pinkie asked

," Well I have special clients plus I'm rather hungry so I'm going to well you figure it out"

," WAIT your going to EAT ME ?! ARENT YOU" Pinkie yelled

," Well yes but do not worry I'm good at what I do" Stim-Pak said as he slowly started cutting pinkie from her hoof all the way up her leg he then got a tool out one that would hold the flesh open while he got another scalpel one used for more precise work. He started cutting open blood veins and then quickly stopped the bleeding he continued to skin the rest of her switching between scalpels keeping her alive it only took 20 minutes but in the end Pinkie's leg was completely skinned she was still conscious and alive all because of Stim-Pak's Medical training he then pulled out a clean cutting knife and starting cutting her leg slowly off while still keeping her conscious Pinkie didn't even feel any more pain after the skinning.

," Why wou- Would you do this?" Pinkie asked

," A Stallion has to eat plus keeping you alive causes the meat not to be tainted I mean I come from the human world and well there's a show based completely on you and your friends and its completely accurate and well fans write stuff Pinkie about you and Rainbow"

,"Wha- What sort of stuff?"

," Cupcakes where you kill Rainbow and bake her into cupcakes"

," Why would they write that"

," I don't know but I've been a cannibal for a long time and when I read the fan-fic it made me sick not because of the gore but because of the way you fucked up I mean Rainbow would've tasted like shit you didn't do skinning which would've led to hairs you killed her to quickly and you'd find the meat is much better when the host is alive for most of the stuff plus was that table you put her on clean were the tools ? and you don't cook the meat in the oven that's fucking sick you make a camp fire and roast it"

," Screw you when Twilight finds you she's gonna report you to Celestia"

," She's never going to find me and they will never know what I do I can be very different in different places"


End file.
